Jamie
by Serenity Kills
Summary: James wants to kill himself.. but Kendall won't let him. Why? Because James is Kendall's Jamie.


**How come right when you write a slash story you have a feeling you need to make a one-shot? -_- Someone tell me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

* * *

><p>Jamie<p>

V

_James wants to kill himself.. but Kendall won't let him. Why? Because James is Kendall's Jamie._

V

(&&_&& James Maslow Is Mine &&_&&)

_Dear Kenny,_

_I can't handle the pain anymore. I can't deal with my problems anymore. I have to take the cowards way out.  
>Yes, suicide. I just.. I can't go on anymore. So, Kenny, move on.. move on with your life..<em>

_Forget about me. Forget about all of our memories. Forget everything.. Please, as my last wish.._

_Forget about us.._

_Love,  
>James "Jamie" David Diamond<em>

"Why.. Why did he do this to me?" Kendall cried. "Jamie!"

Crumbling the note in his hand, he dashed out of apartment 2J. Tears began to cloud his vision as he blindly ran towards the elevators. He slammed his hands on the 'Up' button so many times. The door dinged open and Kendall jumped in, slamming his hand on the roof button.

It was the only place Kendall could think of.

It was 'their' place.

It was the only place at the Palm Woods that was high enough to kill someone.

Tears fell down Kendall's eyes and dripped down to the floor. He wrapped his arms around himself as the elevator doors closed. He sunk to the ground and the tears came pouring down.

Jamie..

You better be alive..

The elevator doors dinged open and Kendall rushed out, tripping over his feet. He picked himself up, wincing as he noticed he scrapped his knee, and saw his Jamie standing on the edge of the Palm Woods, one foot out.

"Jamie! No! Don't do it!" Kendall screamed.

James chuckled darkly. "Why shouldn't I..?"

"Because I care about you!" yelled Kendall. "And I'll hate you forever.."

James placed his foot back on the Palm Wood's roof. "You won't."

"I will," Kendall whispered to him harshly. "I will because the Jamie I know wouldn't take the cowards way out."

"Because this is James, not Jamie." He replied. "You don't know James."

"Yes I do!" He yelled. "James is just like Jamie! He's smart, gorgeous, thoughtful, sweet, kind, and beautiful inside out.. Where is he now?"

"Not here." He said. "It was an act."

"You can't hide true emotions," Kendall replied.

"Kenny.. Just.. Why won't you leave me to die?" James asked.

"Because, your barely eighteen years old.. You haven't seen the rest of the world.." Kendall answered.

"I've seen enough." He retorted. "I've been on world tours.."

"Your being stupid, James!" Kendall roared. "Just get the fucking hell off that ledge!"

"No!" He yelled back. "Look, I wasted a lot of time talking to you.. So," He started to put his foot back over the edge.

"JAMIE! NO!" Kendall pleaded. "Please.."

"Why do you care so much about me?" James asked.

"Because, James, your MY Jamie. I love you," Kendall cried, tears falling from his eyes. "I love how you make me smile, how you make me blush, how you make me cry out your name, how you make me feel special. I love how you wrap your arms around me, kiss me when I ramble too much, or how you comfort me when I'm depressed. Please, Jamie.. Don't jump."

James turned around on the roof's edge, facing Kendall. "So? I.. Kendall, you can find someone way better than me.. You shouldn't have to deal with someone that has these kinds of problems."

Kendall shook his head. "James, nothing is wrong with you. You are just depressed about whatever it is. I don't want to see my best friend and boyfriend jump.. if you jump, I'll go right behind you. I love you, James.. more than anything in the world. And if you jump and die, I have no reason to live."

"What about Katie? Mama Knight? People who care about you? I have all the right to do this.. No one cares about me.." James' bangs fell in his eyes.

"What about Carlos? What about Logan? What me?" Kendall retorted, hippo sized tears falling down his cheeks. "I love you."

"Kendall.." James sighed, stepping down from the roof's edge. "I-"

Immediately, Kendall rushed to him and wrapped his arms around him. James chuckled and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and put his head in the blonde's hair. Kendall smiled, despite how mad and sad he was, and raised his lips to the tall boy's lips.

"Thank you.. Thank you for giving life another chance.. Jamie.." Kendall said.

"No.. Kendall.. Thank you for not giving up on me.. For quitting while you had the chance.. For leaving me to die.." James kissed his cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too." Kendall kissed his lips once more.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin.<strong>

**I dun here ;D Oh, and just to mention it.. Happy Birthday James Maslow :) Damn, why does this have to be so short! :S **

**PS: I tried to make James the dominant one.. I tried. :S Everyone makes Kendall the dominant one, but NO. I'm one of those readers that like James being the dominant one. ;)**

**Review?**


End file.
